1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for easily operating an additional function associated with an application in a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Based on the remarkable growth of mobile technologies, there are a great variety of mobile devices available to consumers and mobile devices are becoming increasingly popular. A mobile device is now able to provide many functions that are helpful to users, such as, for example, a call function, a camera or camcorder function, a broadcasting reception function, an Internet access function, and the like.
When offering a certain function, a mobile device also provides additional functions associated with the function rather than simply offering the function only. For example, a text message service function also provides a function of appending photo, video, audio, and voice recording files thereto. Such a mobile device, however, requires several steps in order to invoke an additional function while an application is running. For example, in a case of desiring to invoke a memo function in a text message writing page, a user must select a menu key in the page and then select a memo function in a list of additional functions displayed in response to a selection of the menu key. Moreover, methods of invoking additional functions are different according to the types of applications. For example, depending on a running application, a mobile device outputs an additional function list in response to a menu key input, a long touch input, or a special function key input. Such different, application-dependent methods of invoking additional functions may deteriorate a user's convenience.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for operating additional functions in a mobile device so as to quickly and easily invoke a specific additional function associated with a running application.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.